User talk:Kirby111
My talk page is OPEN Kirby111 20:47, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'd like that, actually. The workload is really piling up, haha. If you'd like to start somewhere, I could really use some help with the Bugzzy page and the Chilly page. It's not the lack of pics or anything, it's just that most of the info there was plagiarized and needs to be rewritten. Thanks again! -EmptyStar Images I appreciate that you've uploaded so many sprites, but the backgrounds on them don't match. From now on, if you ever upload a sprite please make sure the background is either white or transparent. Thanks again. -EmptyStar :As nice as the pic of Whispy's Revenge was, we can't put it up because it's not really official. We can only add sprites, screenshots, or official art. We can't have any edited art/fan art. Sorry. You id a nice job on the Whispy Pic, though. =) -EmptyStar Whoa, you take good high-quality screenshots? If so, I have a few requests for you. -EmptyStar :Awesome. First, would you be able to take a few pics from Squeak Squad? -EmptyStar ::Alright, a few doors in on the 4th stage of Ice Island is an icy cave. At the top of the cave is a hole that you can see aurora and icy mountains when Kirby passes by. There are three falling icicles there if that helps. I need that. After this I have a few more. Oh, and just tell me if you need me to describe it more. -EmptyStar :::Great. Thanks. It doesn't matter if there are any enemies in the screen or not. -EmptyStar :Great job! I love it! Next I need another Ice Island pic. I'm leaving this one up to you, so you can choose a cool area to take the next screenshot. Try to get something that just "sums up" Ice Island, so to speak. Oh, and if you're wondering I'll be making the Ice Island page soon, so I'll be sure to add both pics to the page once you upload this one. Thanks again! -EmptyStar ::So, can you do it? -EmptyStar :::You didn't forget, did you? Because I could really use that pic. Thanks again! -EmptyStar :Wow! Great job. Ready for another request? (oh, and if you keep up the uploading great pics like this, I'm sure you could be promoted a rank later). -EmptyStar :I found them on a thread at the KRR forums. There aren't any I missed though, so all the ones listed are already uploaded to the site. About the pic request, do you think you can get two pics of Jam Jungle from Squeak Squad? I'll give you the details after you reply to this. Thanks again! -EmptyStar ::Thanks again for the pics! Do you think you could take pics of the actual jungle and not the ruins, though? Thanks! -EmptyStar :::Actually, yes. ^ Can you fulfill this request? Thanks again, and welcome back! EmptyStar 02:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Awesome job! We have another project coming up, and you're a part of it. Check out the Vegetable Valley page. This is how the other level pages will look as we convert them Now, here's where you come in. Ville10 is uploading pics from GBA games, and I'm going to get the preexisting pics ready for the galleries. But you are the only person here who can gets pics from the DS, so you'll have to upload some from KSqS (and later, KSSU). To make this easier for you, I'll tell you exactly what we need for the time being: * Stage select/ map of Prism Plains * 1 screenshot of Prism Plains (preferably in Dedede's Castle) * Stage select/ map of Nature Notch * 1 screenshot of Nature Notch (preferably from the part with all the crystals underground) * 2 screenshots of Cushy Clouds (preferably parts with clouds in it) There will be more later, but we need this stuff first. Also, if the three of us can successfully complete this project, I'd be happy to raise your rank up! EmptyStar 20:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks again! You're a lifesaver! Oh, and I just found some Prism Plain and Nature Notch screens around, so right now can you just focus on the stage select/maps? EmptyStar 00:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, almost. Now it needs an infobox and the rest of the images placed there. But I'll handle that. Oh, and to get the map to fit int the infobox, I had to split the images up. I'm using the second pic you included because it showed more of the layout. I hope you understand. Next, can you get the map for Nature Notch and two actual screenshots of Cushy Clouds (I already have the map from a while ago)? Thanks again! EmptyStar 00:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yup. I'll just give you the rest of the assignment, rather than break it up like I was going to. Feel free to get this done more gradually if you want. *Map of Jam Jungle *Map of Vocal Volcano *2 screens of Vocal Volcano *Map of Ice Island *Map of Secret Sea *1 screenshot of Secret Sea (deep underwater) *Map of gamble Galaxy *2 screens of Gamble Galaxy (one with Pop Star visible in the background) Today is the last day of school before break, so I can start revamping pages again. EmptyStar 11:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yup! I added a gallery to it. EmptyStar 23:33, 23 December 2008 (UTC) KDW yayaz, but Will came over and I couldn't do it without him, tomoarrow. User:Pik kid 20:18, 11/10/08 Hehe... reply I said I would do that? really? ah well. I'm gonna put up villians, scrapped and secondary characters, and major stories later. User:Pik Kid 15: 30, 12/22/08 Level Revamp. Please post all info pertaining to the Level Page Revamp here. Thank you. --Kirby111 Talk to me Merry Christmas (Reply) Hola (real name withheld). My Christmas was awsome. I got AC: CF, Star wars: FU, Sonic Chronicles, a watch and camera to name a few. But I NEED you friend code so we can visit. User: Pik kid 12/25/08 20:40 Merry Christmas Thanks. Enjoy your holidays! Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 15:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too!!! =) EmptyStar 18:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Friend Code Hey, I'll get you my Friend Code as soon as I know how... User:Pik kid 11:24 12/30/08 Alright, what time do ya wanna meet? Pik kid 13:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... I've seen you uploading and editing constantly. I haven't really gotten to know you yet, though. Anyways, some of the stuff I upload are taken directly from TSR, with no changes. Others were made from the images on TSR, which takes tons of trial and error. --Timson622222 00:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) TSR is a website called "The Spriters Resource". I used to go there to get images for mini-comics, but now I go to the Kirby -> KCC section and get maps and assemble stuff. --Timson622222 00:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Uhh... thanks. --Timson622222 01:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm going to do Mag Mount now. --Timson622222 02:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) KSSU pics You're readdy now? Great! Here's what I need: *Intro to Crash Clouds, Plain Plant, and Illusion Island. *3 actual screenshots of each of the levels I mentioned. Oh and for the Illusion Island, I need one of the regular above-ground, one on top of the white/green castle area, and one in the "HAL Room". For the Hal Room one, take it in the area that you fight Mr. Tick Tock in, not where the actual star blocks are. For the one on the castle, try to get a shot of the platform that Kirby starts off on once he leaves through the star door underground (it's the one with the Mad Apple near it). As for the shots of the other levels, you can pick out which pics you want to take. Thanks again! EmptyStar 01:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. If you want to get started with the RotK levels, I'll finish up the KCC and KSqS pages. Oh, and I'll talk to Blue about a promotion for you as soon as I see him again. EmptyStar 05:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oops it appears I made a mistake. The above-ground pic I put on the Secret Sea page in fact isn't''in the level. Instead, it was from Cushy Cloud. So now I need a replacement for the page. Also, I think the other pages could use a few more pic as well. So here's what I need: *2 more pics of every level in KSSQ (excluding Nature Notch, in which we have enough pics) *1 more pic of Cushy Cloud (you can take it anywhere in the level this time) *1 more pic of Prism Plains (preferably in the woods) *2 more pics of Purple Plants (one being within the first room, the other one you can take it anywhere in the level) *2 more pics of Illusion Islands (one on the pinkish-colored grass part of the level with the moon ''visible the background, and the other underground somewhere) *2 more pics of Crash Cloud (one with Kirby about to enter the moon at the very end of the level, and the other with Kirby fighting the Grand Wheelie in the secret room) *1 screenshot of Kirby fighting Kracko's Revenge That's all I need this time! Thanks again for all your help. And I talked to Blue about a promotion for you. EmptyStar 22:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, you aren't there yet. Blue just needs to do a background check to make sure that you're ready for the job. Don't worry though, you've done a lot of work here, you'll be fine. Oh, and do you think you could get those pics? Thanks! EmptyStar 02:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Take your time. And great background shots you got!! How on earth did you find them? =) EmptyStar 22:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, oops! Ville uploaded those pics, not you, haha. Anyway, grats on the promotion, you really deserved it! And no, there's no difference. EmptyStar 01:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ? How do you take snapshots of the games you have? --Timson622222 03:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I know what No$GBA is, and in fact, I have it on my computer and know how to take pics (Print Screen). But mines is dreadfully slow and the stylus doesn't work very well. And where do you get codes? --Timson622222 03:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wait. How do you do the HAL trick in Illusion Islands? --Timson622222 03:45, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yay. The HAL trick returns from Kirby's Adventure. How do you move saves from your DS to your computer with Action Replay? D'OH! I don't know where my Action Replay CD thingy is. And my computer was wiped out of all content a few weeks ago. Anyways, I need to download the games and take pictures. And it takes a long time >.> --Timson622222 04:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I have "Touch! Kirby's Magic Paintbrush". That's the only game I currently have on my computer. I'm only on Mag Mount and my mouse doesn't do a good job playing the role of the paintbrush >.>. --Timson622222 04:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What site do you download the games from? I know DOHgames and 3roms, but DOHgames has lots of popups and 3roms has slow downloads. --Timson622222 04:24, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I used to go to justroms all the time, but that redirected to Shady Roms, and now Shady Roms doesn't work, and I don't know where to get anything. OK... I'm back. I'm going to do Contrast Cave... and my mouse is going to be the paintbrush... again. --Timson622222 23:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe Sorry I couldn't respond last night due to, I was goin to a lock in till 7 am. It's 2149-2486-0063 Town: Melek Name: Cyrus I'll be on in 5 min. Hello? You come to Melek first! It'll be easier Pik kid 21:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah Definataly, I would say at about 9 or 10, I'm leaving for my moms friends house at 11, so yeah. I'll try to get up at nighhn, keep your comp, soo your bro cant have it. Pik kid 23:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You are now a SysOp here at Kirby Wiki! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 23:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sandboxes Honestly, I have no idea, haha. You should ask Blue, I'm sure he would know. EmptyStar 01:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your Current tasks I looked over your talk page and saw that I've really made things confusing by posting your requests here. So from now on, this is where I'll put all your current tasks: *2 more pics of every level in KSSQ (excluding Nature Notch, in which we have enough pics) *1 more pic of Cushy Cloud (you can take it anywhere in the level this time) *1 more pic of Prism Plains (preferably in the woods) ^As for this one, feel free to take your time getting these, but the sooner you can get them the better. EmptyStar 02:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Please get this pics in, it's been awhile since you uploaded anything. Thanks. EmptyStar 20:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Besides, I just got done finishing my midterms earlier this week, too. Hahaha. EmptyStar 04:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Alright. Now I'm starting to loose patience. You haven't made any uploads since you were promoted. So please, don't make us reconsider your position. I understand that school can slow you down, but please get these pics in asap. Thanks again. EmptyStar 05:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Sorry for sorta flipping out before, it's not really your fault. It's just that when our admin (seemingly) just stop it reflects bad on our Wiki as a whole (that's why me and Blue got mad at Max last month), haha. So yeah, it's not your fault or anything, we've just been having to act paranoid lately so we don't look like our Wiki is loosing support. Glad to see you back, btw! EmptyStar 22:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks for coming through! You're a life saver! All you have left now are the KSqSd pic. Oh, and are you able to take pics from Kirby's Air Ride? Because later in the week I'm going to redo those pages, and some new screenshots would be great. If not, then don't worry I'll ask around elsewhere. But if you can, get back to me because this sorta trumps the KSqSd pics. Thanks! EmptyStar 20:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks anyway. And I'll archive my talk page as soon as I figure out how to do so.. Haha. EmptyStar 00:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help! --Keeby117 00:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey bro! Thanks for helping me get a file, I really enjoy Kirby Wikia so I hope you have some more fun too and congrats on the promotion to admin. Message me again sometime again! SPAGHETTI! LAMP OIL, ROPE, BOMBS? You want it? YESH! MAH BOIIIII, this DINNER is what all true warriors strive FORE! My ship sails, IN THE MORNING. Gay Luigi? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :DINNER. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::*Coin Sound* Sony. Says Mario head. :::IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! BLAUGGGGHHHH!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 17:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I never see u on anymore